


Black Blood

by begin_fiction



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Blood, Dan is difficult with it but accepts it, Ella knows and accepts it cause she's awesome, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Whump, Multi, Not Beta Read, Older Sibling Amenadiel (Lucifer TV), Pain, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Sick Character, Sorry Not Sorry, Stars, and Trixie knew it all along cause we love her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begin_fiction/pseuds/begin_fiction
Summary: Samael once was sick. With a disease. Black.But God found a cure, and everything was back alright.But what if it came back again?
Relationships: Amenadiel & Linda Martin (Lucifer TV), Amenadiel & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Amenadiel & Michael (Lucifer TV), Azrael & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker & Dan Espinoza, Chloe Decker & Ella Lopez, Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Ella Lopez & Lucifer Morningstar, Linda Martin & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Michael & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 40
Kudos: 291





	1. Chapter 1

Chloe was looking for Lucifer. Where could he be?

Looking around the precinct, it didn't surprise her. Often Lucifer would leave without any word, come back later, or grab a snack. This time, she didn't see him by the vending machine and his car was still there so he didn't leave.

And Lucifer was the Devil.

Ironic. He says it to every person he sees.

"Lucifer!"

"Ah, Detective!" he says and hands her a cup of coffee.

"Thank.. you," she replies back. She grabs the cup in her hands. "Is that where you have been?"

"Yes well, I had a little bickering with Detective Douche, so it took a little time."

Chloe rolls her eyes. Of course.

"Chloe, case," Dan says from behind. She nods.

"C'mon Lucifer."

He follows right after her.

* * *

At the crime scene was a dead man. "Hey, Ella, what we got?"

Ella's camera made a little click. "Victim is.. Victor Johnson, 35 year old, and oh boy someone must have really had it on him. See, his left arm has a quite.. black crack on it. As his arm was gonna split open," Ella explains.

Chloe and Lucifer looked at the arm, looking disgusted by the sight.

"Anything else Miss Lopez? It looks like he tried fighting a tiger but failed doing so."

Ella chuckles. "Well.. there is something a witness had said, but I don't believe it."

"Well?"

Ella clears her throat. "The witness said, that there was a black snake coming out of his mouth. And that he afterwards coughed black blood afterwards. If it's true, man, I can't imagine living through that."

Chloe stood confused. "Hey Luc–"

But he was gone.

"Lucifer?"

Ella looked up too. "Where did he go?"

Chloe shrugged.

* * *

"Amenadiel! Your phone!" Linda yells from the living room.

"Coming!"

"It's from Lucifer!"

Amenadiel came into the living room. "I bet he has to say something stupid again."

He accepted the call. "What now Luci?"

_"Brother, it's back."_

Amenadiel lifted an eyebrow. "What is back?"

_"The.. you know. The disease."_

"Luci, humans tend to have diseas–"

_"The disease I had when I was young! Not a typical stupid human disease!"_

Amenadiel went wide. "How..?"

_"I don't know! Miss Lopez brought me and the Detective to a crime scene and a man, who's dead by now, had the same thing."_

"Are you in the precinct?"

_"Yes, why?"_

"I'm coming over," Amenadiel says, and before Lucifer could say another word, he hung up.

Linda looked confused. "Everything okay?"

Amenadiel went quiet for a minute. "No. It's an emergency."

"If you want‐"

"Family emergency Linda, you wouldn't understand!" and with that, Amenadiel left the house, heading over to the precinct.

* * *

"Lucifer!"

"Ah, brother, finally! What did you take to come here? Even a turtle would have been faster."

Amenadiel ignored that. "Show me the man."

"You're not a police consultant!"

"Just show me!"

"You want to see it? Fine," Lucifer says annoyed, and he grabs Amenadiel his arm bringing him to the crime scene.

Lucifer pointed his arm to the dead man. "You see?"

Amenadiel took a deep breath. "It's the exact same as yours. Only you didn't die."

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Alright, enough, let's go."

"Lucifer!"

Chloe stood before him, arms crossed, looking angry. "Why did you leave the crime scene?"

"Ah well.. Detective, you see, I am having a problem."

"It has to do with the man at the crime scene."

"How did you know?"

"Lucifer, I am a cop. What made you leave? Did you know the man?"

"What? Absolutely not, the face is just as hideous as of Daniel."

Amenadiel rolled his eyes again. "Lucifer is trying to say, that he knows those black crack on the victim his arm."

"What is it?"

"It's a disease, Detective."

Chloe wanted to laugh at Lucifer his face, but it was serious. 

"A disease? A disease where a black snake comes out of someone's mouth, and coughs black blood afterwards?"

"Yes, Detective! Look, you may not believe me, but it's the truth."

"How do you know of it anyway?"

Lucifer took a deep breath. "Because I had it too."

* * *

Chloe opened the door in a hurry. "Ella!"

"Yes?"

"We have a witness who experienced the same thing as our dead Victor."

"The same black thing?! Who?"

Lucifer came in. "Me."

Ella laughed. "Yeah, you had me there for a second‐ you mean it?"

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't."

Ella gave Lucifer a hug which came out of nowhere. "I can't imagine seeing you like that!"

"Well apparently it has happened."

She let go. "So, when did you have it?"

"When I was young. A child."

There came tears in her eyes and Chloe looked by for a little and left going to the way of Dan his desk.

As Ella listened to what Lucifer said, Chloe explained the same to Dan, to bring him aware of it too.

* * *

Lucifer entered his penthouse, happy to be away from the precinct and the victim. 

He grabbed a glass, and was drinking for a bit until he stopped.

He threw it to the wall, and yelled.

It was not until now, he realized something was off.

Very off.

It was like his head followed him, but his body was far away.

What if...

no.

No, it wouldn't be back.

_Right?_

He curled his suit a bit more open, and the result made him want to scream – cry – kill someone.

It was back.

The disease had returned.

Lucifer yelled again, and realized he was crying.

"Not again.."


	2. Chapter 2

_It was cold._

_Which was a strange sight, he was just in his room. His room was never cold. It was always warm. That is how he liked it._

_But since a week ago, all he felt was pain and it was cold wherever he went._

_Even in the warmest places, it was cold for him._

_"We'll find a solution to this, Sam. You'll get through this," is what Azrael has said to him._

_He smiled a little thinking about it. He adored her. She was cheerful and brighted up so many others._

_She was his favorite little sister after all._

_While she was nice and comforting and confident he would be better, Michael went different. He was sad. Sad because of it, distraught, he didn't know what to do._

_But he wished he could._

_"I thought you were an archangel. You created the stars – light burst out of you so many times._

_Now you're sick._

_What has happened to you, Samael?"_

_It made him ache seeing his twin brother like that._

_He wanted to go to Michael, to say it wasn't his fault, that he shouldn't be so sad, that Father must have found a cure._

_But he couldn't._

_Not when it hurt so much._

_It is what he said to Amenadiel too._

_"I just want the pain to stop."_

* * *

Lucifer woke up directly.

What did he just dream?

Was it a vision?

Oh, dear old Dad must see him like this.

He looked up at the ceiling. "Is this what you wanted, Dad?!"

He stood up, realizing he slept on the floor.

No wonder he thought he was sleeping on bricks.

He grabbed his phone and called Linda.

"Ah, Lucifer, is everything okay?"

"Doctor, I must talk to you immediately."

"Of course. I don't have any sessions, you can come."

"Thank you," he says and hangs up.

He looked around the penthouse. There was a broken glass which was the one he threw.

He shook his head. Stepping into the elevator, he felt empty inside.

* * *

"Doctor!"

"Lucifer. Sit down. You look.. not so happy, is everything okay?"

"This is worse than okay."

Linda looked worried. "Is it about this family emergency thing?"

"Did Amenadiel tell you?" Lucifer asks while sitting down.

"He told me about a family emergency, but that's all."

"This is not a family emergency! This is something–"

"Lucifer, calm down."

"I _am_!"

"You're not. You're not calm. Lucifer, take a deep breath and calm down."

He did as she told. "I apologize doctor, I may have been acting stupid."

"It's okay. So... what is the problem?"

Lucifer started explaining everything. The disease, how he had it when he was young, and how it returned.

And how he has it again.

Linda was shocked. "You.. you have it right now?"

He nodded.

"S.... shouldn't you be in a hospital or something?"

"Doctor, I assure you, your human medicals wont do any help. It only works with a cure."

"Where is that?"

"... I don't know. I don't know. Only my Father knows, but we all know he will never help us out, and it's not like I care if he will help, I mean, he can go to Hell for all I care‐"

"Lucifer."

"-he's too stupid to help anyway, he did it once, but never will do it again, that's how he is-"

"Lucifer.."

"-he's too much of a manipulating bastard-"

_"Lucifer!"_

Linda's yell caught him offguard. "Your father found a cure for it. He helped you. He cares about you. He surely will do it again."

"He wont because he is a bastard."

"Lucifer. Even if he wouldn't help, the cure might be somewhere around, wouldn't it?"

Lucifer was quiet for a little. "Doctor, you're right!" He stood up, "Thank you! All I need to do is find it and we're all back to murders and plays!"

"No Lucifer that is not what I- and you're gone." Linda rolled her eyes.

She grabbed her phone, to inform Amenadiel.

* * *

At the precinct, Lucifer bumped into Dan.

"Daniel, are you blind? Can't you see that I am coming?"

"Yeah whatever man. You're the Devil, but you are acting like a child."

"The Devil does not act like a child!"

"Tell that yourself," Dan says and lends Lucifer a case file.

"I don't read, Daniel."

"It's about the same disease you got. There are three more victims with the same disease. Second victim is a woman, and third one a child."

Lucifer just nodded. "Hm. Thank you, Daniel."

"Since you got the disease once, do you know if it has a cure?"

"Of course it does, otherwise I would have died already."

"And.. where is that cure?"

"I don't know."

Dan scoffed. "You don't know? You had it but you don't know where it is?"

"My Father got the cure, but no, I don't know where it is!"

Lucifer looked around. "Why is no one moving?"

Suddenly Chloe and Ella came. "No one is moving!"

"Expect for you, you, and Daniel," Lucifer mutters.

Has Amenadiel stopped time?

"Lucifer!"

They all looked around, to see two angels.

"Michael and Azrael. To what do I owe this?"

The two angels placed away their wings. "Lu, why didn't you tell us that you have it again?!"

She grabbed his arm and saw the black crack on it which made Michael sigh. "You had it once, Dad found a cure, and you have it again."

"Well yes Michael, I'm aware," Lucifer says while taking away his arm from his sister.

"You have it?!"

"Bollocks."

Dan, Ella and Chloe stood beside him, worried. 

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"It isn't such a special matter."

"Lucifer, you could die!" 

"I survived it the first time Detective. I will survive it again."

Michael interfered. "Who says that?"

"I say that."

"You don't even know where the cure is."

"Do you?"

"Well, no, I don't-"

"Thought so," Lucifer says. "The only one who knows is Dad and it's not like he will tell us."

Azrael brighted up. "I can ask Dad!"

Lucifer chuckled. "Like he will ever give us it."

"Lu, Dad cured you. He will do it again."

"When I'm dead," he says, and he earns a glare from Chloe.

Azrael showed her wings. "I'm asking Dad. Michael stay here, in case.. Lucifer does stupid things," that got a glare from Lucifer but she ignored, "smell you later Ella!"

And she was gone.

Dan looked at the two angels. "Alright, the only difference between them is that Michael has a turtleneck and an American accent."

Michael looked offended. "I do not have a turtleneck!"

"Yes you do," Lucifer says.

Ella facepalms. "You two are bickering like I did when I was young. Good times."

Lucifer smiled for a second but it faded away.

The next thing he knew was that a black snake came out of his mouth and that he coughed black blood afterwards.

He heard Daniel say "Oh God!" and he didn't even bother to make a joke out of it.

The last thing he saw, was that humans were moving around again and his world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucifer opened his eyes. His vision was a little blurry, but he could still see where he was.

In his penthouse.

"Calm down brother. You've been out for quite long," Michael said as he came into his room.

"Michael.. what are you doing here?"

"Well, Azrael is busy up in the Silver City, and I am just here. For you. I must say, you have a nice penthouse," he said while grabbing a drink. "Miss Decker has come in here too. She refused to go at first, but I convinced her to go after a while," he explains. "How are you doing?"

"Feeling like I got burnt."

Michael chuckled. "We'll get you of out this. Again."

"Years ago you werent so sure about that."

"Years ago I couldn't do anything and just watch by.

Now I can do something."

Lucifer stood up, but almost fell until Michael catched him.

"Easy there."

He ignored it. "The Detective. We had a case – I have to go help her."

"I'm sure she can do it on her own."

"I'm her partner, Michael!"

"If you were there, it would only be a matter of time until you're back here. What you need is rest. Miss Decker can do it without you, even if it's hard."

Lucifer sighed. Resting was boring. All he wanted was to be with the Detective.

"You know, Amenadiel is working hard to find the cure."

"As if he could."

Michael rolled his eyes.

They both looked up when Azrael came. "Dad didn't let me in!"

"Typical," Lucifer whispered.

"I asked, asked multiple times, but he didn't let me in. Didn't even gave a sign or something."

"Did you also mention about the disease?" Michael asked.

She facepalmed. "God, I should have thought about that."

"Must you bring Him up, Azrael?"

"Oh. Right. How you doing Lu?"

"Amazing."

"Really?"

"Absolutely not Azrael. What do you think? It hurts everywhere, it's cold and I already am tired when I have to walk for one second."

"That's why you rest, Samael," Michael said and he didn't seem to notice Lucifer his glare, "you rest. We get the cure. Even if it must be without Him."

Lucifer sighed but agreed. He went back to his room, sitting at his bed, and it was only a matter of time until he fell asleep.

* * *

Chloe was worried. Just a few hours ago, it had happened.

Some others asked what happened, why there was black blood on the floor.

They all denied the question.

"Is Lucifer gonna be okay?" Ella had asked. Dan asked the same.

Only she didn't have any answer.

But she wished she did.

It hurt her, seeing her partner like that.

"Lucifer had it before, got better. It must happen again," Ella had said.

Chloe hoped the same.

Just when she was doing paperwork, her phone was ringing.

"Detective Chloe Decker, how can I help you?"

She stood up immediately, tears coming up in her eyes. "Lucifer.. _what?_ "


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe entered the penthouse, seeing a stressed Michael running around in circles. "Please tell me what you said was a joke."

Michael shaked his head. "I wish it was a joke myself."

Chloe went to Lucifer his room. He looked pale and his wings..

that was the worst of all.

Michael had told her that his wings were not white anymore.

They were _black._

Pure black.

And that is what Chloe just saw too.

She wished it did not happen, wished this was all a nightmare and that she would wake up and go to work and see Lucifer healthy and fine.

But it wasn't.

She left the room, not being able to see Lucifer any longer hurt like that.

"Hey Michael, please. Calm down."

"Calm down? This.. happened and you're telling me to calm down? This is worse than all those years before, Miss Decker!"

"His wings were still white then?"

"Of course they were!" Michael yelled and he threw his hands in the air as if he made a point. "Yes, he was sick, but his wings were never black. Never."

He sat down on Lucifer's piano and let his fingers go through keys and gave Chloe a sad smile when she sat next to him.

"Do you know how to play piano too?" 

"No. I don't. But Sam does."

"Why do you keep calling him that?"

"That's his name."

"He prefers to be called Lucifer."

Michael sighed and didn't gave an answer.

Of course he knew his brother went by the name Lucifer.

He just didn't want to say it.

It felt like losing a part of Sam. His brother. His _everything._

"I.. know."

"Then just call him that."

"I don't want to call him Lucifer. It feels like losing a part of what my brother once was."

"He is still Sam, you know," Chloe said. "It's just that he prefers his new name."

"I... will try to make use of it."

Chloe smiled and stood up. "Case."

"I'll help you."

"You're not a police consultant."

"But I can help," Michael said and he went into the elevator.

"Alright fine. But call me Chloe. Not Miss Decker or anything."

"Is good for me, Chloe."

* * *

They both entered Ella's lab and greeted Dan.

"Lucifer?"

"Michael."

Ella nodded. "So... our victims. We have Victor, Dan figured out the woman's name and it's Bella, and the child is called George.

Dan spoke to some witnesses and family already."

"Witnesses heard often a yelling noise. Family didn't know anything."

Ella showed the photos of the dead victims and Michael slammed his hand on the table which surprised them all.

He cleared his throat. "Apologies. We have a serial killer here."

"How do you know?"

Michael pointed at their arms, each one had a tattoo.

"A snake tattoo. Is that to define the black snake?"

"Could be. But it's a sign. It's a serial killer who is doing all of this."

"Atleast you are more serious than Lucifer," Dan said but regretted it as Michael glared at him.

Chloe nodded. "Serial killer. Alright."

They all turned around when they saw Amenadiel and Azrael next to the door, fighting.

"What in the world were you doing up there?!"

"I told you! Tried to find a way to talk to Dad!"

"So you go climb trees?!"

"Why are you mad over that?! We all used to do that a lot!"

Michael stepped in. "What?"

Both angels pointed to each other. 

"He grabbed me because I was climbing a tree!"

"She knows that climbing trees is not a way to talk to Father!"

"Shut up! Both of you," Michael said. "First of all, we're having a case here, second, I don't care how you try to talk to Dad, just try finding a way to speak to him. Do you want Sam to suffer?"

They didn't answer and Michael pushed them away. Both of them glared at each other but still went back to the Silver City.

"Detective Decker, new victim."

"Thanks," Chloe said and she grabbed Michael with him while Ella and Dan followed.

Arriving, they saw a dead teenager. Ella's camera made a flickering noise. "Victim is Harry Hiddleson, 16."

"What is that in his pocket?" Dan asked and he pointed to the boy his pocket.

Chloe grabbed out a book. "It's a diary."

Michael took the diary out of her hands which earned him an eye roll and a glare but he ignored both.

"This wasn't his diary," he growled.

"This was the diary of my brother."

* * *

After a lot of minutes talking to witnesses and Michael just reading, Chloe finally got a chance to talk.

"Since when did Lucifer have a diary?"

"Since years ago," he answered back and opened it. "It's written in Enochian."

At Chloe's confusing look, he added, "angel language."

"Can you translate it?"

"I'll try my best."

He took a deep breath and started reading aloud.

* * *

_I made a few extra stars today! They are harder to make than I thought at first, but Father is always right._

_Today I have heard too that you could give stars to people you care about._

_Don't say this to anyone, but I gave one to Michael._

_He's my brother after all! But sometimes I feel like I don't belong. Here. With Michael and the others._

_Their wings are all pretty dark._

_Why are mine white?_

_Why can't I have a dark color like them?_

_Amenadiel is an ass too. He says that I am not good like them._

_"You're too unworthy Sam. That's why you have white wings."_

_Would Father think the same? Or Michael?_

_Am I truly unworthy as Amenadiel says?_

* * *

Michael slammed the book immediately. He would have a talk with Amenadiel about this.

"Why does Amenadiel think that?" Chloe asked.

"I have no idea."

Speaking of, Amenadiel just came, and he got a punch from Chloe. "Why did you call Lucifer unworthy?"

"What?"

Michael showed him the diary. "Oh... that," Amenadiel said after a few minutes silence.

"Yes that! Why did you call Lucifer that?"

"Look, Chloe, that was years ago! I would never say that now. Lucifer and I had just problems back then. We didn't get along."

Chloe rolled her eyes and went to Ella's lab.

Michael looked at Amenadiel. "I am going to Sam now. Call him like that again," he pointed his finger angrily at his older brother, "I'll find you Amenadiel."

And Michael was gone.

* * *

It was quite late when Michael arrived at the penthouse. He didn't know humans could be so slow.

Arriving, he saw his brother out of bed and a little child who was holding his hand.

She saw Michael. "I care for Lucifer," she whispered.

"Trixie, I know you do. But you have to go now."

She nodded. "Bye Lucifer," she said with a sad smile on her face and left.

Michael grabbed him. Lucifer opened his mouth, trying to speak, but all what came out was a sob.

Michael pulled his brother in a hug. "We'll get you better, Sam. I promise."

He promised.

Sam would get better.

* * *

Chloe was laying in bed, tired. But her mind was full of Lucifer.

If he was doing alright.

She had put Trixie to bed a few hours ago and she woke up to a nightmare once of Lucifer dead.

It hurt her.

But even then, she fell asleep.

Because Lucifer would need her.

But she wasn't prepared for her dream.

* * *

_A bomb happened on a building._

_A lot of angels came out._

_Samael came out quickly. He didn't expect it._

_Bombs could do damage._

_A lot of damage._

_"Michael."_

_"Michael is in there!" he yelled but couldn't get inside. Amenadiel had him grabbed._

_"If Michael is in there, he'll get out. If he wont then.."_

_"No! Michael has to be out there!"_

_Another loud explosion happened._

_"Michael! No!"_

_Samael heard coughing._

_It was Michael._

_He got away from Amenadiel and ran to his brother._

_"Michael!"_

_He gave Michael a hug, which was returned. "I thought I lost you, Michael."_

_"Well.. here I am, and there's nowhere I'd rather be."_

_"Don't leave me ever again, Michael."_

_"I promise Sam, I will never leave you."_


	5. Chapter 5

It was 10 AM, a lot of officers came in the precinct, taking coffee. They greeted each other and went to their cases.

Chloe had been working hard on the case she had, with the help of Ella and Dan. They saved a woman from dying too, so that was good.

Not to forget, they almost caught the serial killer but he ran before they could get them.

So Chloe took a little break, sipping her coffee, waiting any moment for Michael to come. She told him that she had a weird dream, but no further than that.

She hadn't told Ella and Dan about it either.

It was quite weird, to sit at her own desk, without Lucifer. He would spin around in the chair or play with any thing he could get his hands on. Or with paperwork, whining about it.

She could just hear his voice: _"But that's boring!"_

Taking another sip of her coffee, she heard a noise.

"Chloe, there you are."

She turned around and greeted Michael.

"So, you said you had a weird dream?"

"I had. But.. can God... like, give dreams to someone?"

He looked confused and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"If God could give people a dream. Like, to show something."

"Not exactly, no. If you have a dream, which you think is real, it could be because you wanted to see it or remind yourself about something. But that's just hard to explain. Your dream?"

Chloe told him about her dream, and tried to explain everything carefully, with details.

Michael smiled for a second. "That wasn't a dream, that was something that genuinely happened."

"A bomb can happen in Heaven?"

"God makes mistakes too," he said and he looked up at the ceiling. "I still _feel_ that hug Sa- Lucifer gave me. I don't think it ever left me."

Chloe smiled at him when he looked back at her. "It's an amazing brother bond you two have."

He snorted. "Yeah right. Years ago we fighted about who was the best."

"You both are best – in your own way."

"Thank you. Now, case right?"

* * *

Michael sat next to Chloe. "Some humans are terribly annoying!"

"You tell me."

They both had asked others for the serial killer but they all went heels for Michael, who tried to push them away as if it were flies.

"But," Michael started, and he played with a little police car which made Chloe roll her eyes, "-we know the serial killer is a man."

"How do you know that?"

"Looked at his pants? It's a dick for sure."

"You looked.. at his pants?"

"Well obviously. If we can't recognize the face, check the pants and you'll know it is a dick."

"How do you- nevermind. I am not gonna ask. I thought you were different than Lucifer."

"I am! Our fashion senses are different, our personalities are, but Chloe take the advice. If you don't know the gender, check the pants."

"How do you know it's a dick anyway?"

He shrugged. "You just know."

* * *

Lucifer stood at his balcony. He wasn't better but he didn't want to lay in bed the whole time either.

At the couch was Trixie, sleeping and a Monopoly game.

He smiled. Game night with the urchin was something he liked. 

He went to her and with a whip with his wings, he was at the Detective's house. 

He placed Trixie in her bed, gave her a look and used his wings again to be at the penthouse.

He knew Michael told him not to use his wings, Azrael and Amenadiel did too, but if he listened to rules, he wouldn't be Lucifer Morningstar!

He sat at his piano, playing slowly.

The elevator made a noise and Lucifer turned around. He thought the Detective would visit him.

_But she wasn't._

He stood up and looked at the person in front of him.

"Who are you?"

"Say goodnight, Samael."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting you know, if you havent noticed(but you probably have), this fic isn't the whole time about the case. *imitate Lucifers voice* That's boring.
> 
> Anywayyy, you all really seem to like this! Thank you for all the kudos and comments, I love them all! I also read them, I just don't really answer; but I read them all!
> 
> Have a good day/night!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay! High school is in order and life is an ass/arse. I am also a bit sick. 
> 
> This chapter is alone-sided, so just Lucifer and that person.
> 
> Anyway, here is chapter 6! Hope you enjoy!

Lucifer woke up to a sound as if someone was about to cut a tree.

He looked around and didn't recognize the area. It was dark and foggy, and he saw a man.

He tried breaking free, but couldn't. Everytime he tried, he shivered and it was like he got tasered everytime he tried.

Lucifer turned his eyes to the chains and was shocked.

Chains from _Hell._

How...

"Aha, archangel!"

Lucifer looked at the man in front of him, his kidnapper.

The man had brown hair and bright blue eyes, which made him look handsome and kind at the first attempt.

But the evil smug on his face – showed Lucifer that it wasn't a good man.

"Who are you?" he spat out.

The man ignored the question. "Pretty little archangel," he said and put his finger on Lucifer's chin which made Lucifer look up to him.

"You are that serial killer."

The man smiled. "Oh, indeed I am! They were all a distraction, those petty people.

All a distraction for me to get you.

You see, I know you're the devil and your whole family and stuff. But you see, pretty archangel, I only _wanted_ you. Only you."

Lucifer coughed blood and spat it in his face, which made the man angry and his smile faded, turning to deep anger.

He grabbed Lucifer. "Listen to me, Morningstar, you'll do as I say. As I will tell you. You will _not_ ignore me. And don't even try, or else it will get worse."

He let Lucifer go, which eyes turned red and tried again to break free, which only made the man laugh.

"Breaking free wont help. I only know how to stop it. And you only will be free, if you deserve it."

He got closer to Lucifer, very close, and showed a blade.

"A blade from Hell. Could be so much of use."

He put the blade deeply at Lucifer's chin, doing no harm yet. "You'll behave, archangel. Behave, I'll reward you. If not... you'll be paid for your actions," he said, in a dark tone.

He pushed the blade deeper and a little blood came out of it. Lucifer was breathing quickly, looking terrified.

"Stop."

"Behave, archangel."

_"Behave."_


	7. Chapter 7

"Gone! Freaking gone! Yet I told him not too!" Michael yelled as he waved his hands in the air looking around the penthouse. He was aware Lucifer was gone, and he was furious. His brother could be foolish at times, but here they were. He was gone. Didn't even come back. Just gone. Since two days.

"Michael, calm down," Chloe told him and Azrael grabbed his arm, gazing at him.

Michael sighed but still lowered his arms, and his gaze fixed at the piano.

"So. Lu's gone. Chloe, you're a detective, can't you find out where he is?" Azrael asked her, without even looking, she just placed her hand on the piano as if her brother' spirit was there.

"I can try. But we need clues. Witnesses. Without all of that, we can't do anything."

"Then find a clue!" Michael said at her, as he put his hand in his hair, stressed out.

_Foolishly Samael, where are you?_

Chloe looked around, and examined some things.

However, she still looked at the piano.

And looked more down, until she met the floor.

"Something's not right. I have a feeling Lucifer didn't just leave," _even though he could, as he left me and returned back with a wife from Vegas,_ "but that something happened and _then_ he left."

"What could have happened? I mean, Lucifer has a lock onto his elevator," Azrael said as she pointed her arm to the elevator, where a lock was put on and a code. "And only the closest people of Lucifer know the password. Which includes us, Amenadiel, Mazikeen, Linda, Beatrice, and go on."

Chloe nodded. Only Lucifer's family and friend could enter. Others could not.

So, maybe he got a fight with Maze. It happened often.

Chloe grabbed her phone and called Maze.

_"Mazikeen. Talk. Now."_

"Eh, Maze," Chloe started, and ignored the confused looks of the two celestials, "have you had a fight with Lucifer recently?"

_"Ah, Decker. Should have known you would call._

_To answer your question, what? Of course not! Do you think so low of me? Peh, should have seen it coming. I haven't had a fight with Lucifer, he's too stubborn to even fight with."_

Chloe had to agree at that. If Lucifer was anything, he was stubborn.

_"Why? Did something happen? I bet he got himself in trouble again. Ah well, more fun for me."_

"Yeah, eh, Maze-"

_"Goodbye Decker, and tell your little human to check my first drawer."_

"What?"

_"Goodbye."_

Maze hanged up and Chloe pinched her nose, putting her phone away.

"Lucifer hasn't had a fight with Maze," she explained to the celestials.

Michael sighed. "Not good. I have a bad, a bad feeling about this."

"Michael, we'll find Lucifer."

"Yes. We will."

Michael closed his eyes for a few minutes and opened them again. "We're gonna find him. Now," he said, and grabbed the two girls before they could protest.

"No, wait!"

All three of them looked around at the sudden voice. Getting out of the elevator, they saw a winged Amenadiel at the balcony with a book in his hand.

"Brother, we have no time to read Father's book," Michael said annoyed.

"This is not the Bible, Michael. This is the book where Father got the cure."

They all got their attention focused at Amenadiel, Michael even wanted to take the book away from him, but got stopped by Azrael.

"Show me the book!" he demanded.

Amenadiel opened the book, went through pages and put it on a table, all for them to see.

It was all written, weird. No English or any other language.

"What language is this, Amenadiel?" Chloe asked.

"Ancient Enochian."

Michael scoffed. "Ancient Enochian?! You have to be kidding me!"

Azrael agreed. "Exactly! None of us speak or know Ancient Enochian!"

Amenadiel crossed his arms. "Father got the cure in this."

Michael rolled his eyes. "Of course, He would understand Ancient Enochian, but we don't! Do we have to figure this all on our own?!" 

Amenadiel opened his mouth and then closed it again, without any answer.

Chloe sighed. This was gonna be harder than they thought.

Michael closed the book. "We'll find out what it says later, even without His help."

Michael closed his eyes.

_Give me a sign._

_Give me a sign._

_Give me a sign, dammit!_

_Michael._

Michael opened his eyes, shocked. "Sam. Spoke to me."

"What did he say?!" Chloe asked, her voice worried.

Michael closed his eyes again.

_Michael._

He wanted to smile at hearing his brother's voice, but if he did, he would get out of focus.

_Where are you, Sam?_

_Michael._

_Michael._

_Help me._

_Please._

_Help me._

_Please help me Michael._

_I don't want to be alone._

_Please, Michael, help me!_

**_Help me!_ **

Tears sprung into Michael his eyes. He expected his brother to be fine.

He wasn't.

He opened his eyes.

"He's not safe. He's in danger."

Danger.

_He's in danger._

_I will,_

_I will.._

_I.._

_I **will** save him!_

_As a brother should._


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael works and thinks about some childhood memories.

Michael was in the penthouse, his clothes were still the same and not changed at all. Next to him was a scotch and a pencil along with his brother's diary. He told Amenadiel to let the book stay in the penthouse, and now he was still trying to figure out Ancient Enochian. 

He tried using Google Translate, which was something from the humans, but it didn't help. It was all gibberish to him, he didn't even understand how humans could work with such devices.

Although he had made a little progress. Not much, but it was a start, right? He had figured out three words. The first one meant "cure", the second one meant "celestial" and the third one meant "gem".

Michael had tried making sentences with those words, but he didn't get anything useful out of it.

Waving a hand through his hair and rubbing his eyes, his gaze went to the balcony. It looked gorgeous, especially with the night viewing it had right now.

He dropped his pencil and went to the balcony.

Michael looked just straight to the darkness. He had tried getting contact with his brother again, but he got no answer, so Chloe said he had to stop.

* * *

_"Let me try again, Chloe!" Michael said to her as his hand grabbed her arm. He didn't want to hurt her, so if she didn't want to be touched, she could pull her arm away without any pain._

_"No. Michael, this isn't gonna work. You've tried 10 times already. Lucifer wont answer."_

_Michael sighed and let go. "I know! I just.. I just want that he answers. We don't even know where he is."_

_"Maybe the book has information."_

_Michael scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I do not understand Ancient Enochian, just like the others."_

_"I never said you had to understand it."_

_He lifted a brow. "What are you getting at?"_

_"All I am saying is that the book may have info. Even just a word can help us a lot."_

* * *

And she was right. He had found three words. Now he just had to find clues.

Going back inside and grabbing his pencil, he tried figuring out new words.

_"I told you that pranking Amenadiel wasn't a good idea, Samael."_

_"Oh really? Did you see him storming off and falling? You didn't. But it was hilarious!"_

He smiled at the thought. Of course. His brother was just as stubborn as a donkey.

He tried focusing his attention at the book, and not on his old memories.

_"Boo!"_

_"Oh, Sam, heavenly Jesus! Why did you do that?!"_

_"Hah! Because I felt like it. You should have seen your face!"_

He figured out a word. "Cave."

Cave.

_"Sam we're not supposed to be here, in the caves."_

_"Oh don't be scared Michael! We'll be back before anyone knows it."_

Michael gasped. Maybe.. it was the old cave! 

If he just, just still remembered the name...

_"Caves, Michael! Dad didn't say anything of that!"_

_"Because he doesn't want us in trouble. I don't want myself in trouble either!"_

_"Samael, you sneaky pest-"_

_"The caves are wonderful Michael! Now shut up, and follow me."_

_"We're gonna be in trouble!"_

_"No we wont."_

_"How are you so sure of that?"_

_"Because I know so and the Lanimero Caves are totally safe!"_

_"Go tell that to Dad when he finds us!"_

That was it!

The Lanimero Caves!

He still had trouble with that name, but he knew it now.

It had to be that cave, it was the only one ever known.

Michael grabbed his p- his brother's phone, and went looking for Chloe's number.

"I know where he is!"

_"Are you sure? Where?"_

"The Lanimero Caves! It isn't stated in the book specifically, but it's the only caves known."

_"Is it far?"_

"Yes, but I have angel wings, so I can fly us there."

_"Okay. See me tomorrow at 3PM, I expect you at my apartment."_

"Good."

_"Oh, and Michael, don't do anything stupid. Don't go find Lucifer yourself."_

"As if! I'm not a coward!"

Michael hung up and checked the word again for safety.

"We'll find you brother..

sooner than you think."


	9. Chapter 9

Michael knocked at Chloe's door, and when she opened, he gave her a smile. 

"Come in."

He stepped inside, seeing Trixie who gave him a sad smile. "Will you save Lucifer?"

"I.. I hope I can."

"Monkey," Chloe started, who was kneeling down at her, both hands on Trixie's shoulders. "I know you're sad. I'm sad too," she put a hand on her chest and then back at Trixie's shoulder, "but we're getting close. We'll find Lucifer."

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise."

Trixie gave her mother and Michael a hug, and went to her room.

"Ready?" 

Chloe nodded.

He showed his wings, hung them around her and within a second they were gone.

* * *

The cave was dark. Brown, dark, and looked like it could drop anytime.

"If he's not here.. then.." Michael started, but closed his mouth directly. He even heard his jaw close. His heart was pounding, his mind was full of fear and excitement.

The cave had five ways to go, but Michael took the second one as Chloe followed. Of course, he knew his way better.

"Did you and Lucifer play here?"

"Sort of," Michael replied. "We werent allowed to go here, but he disobeyed and did anyway. He took me with him."

Michael heard Chloe laugh. "Typical Lucifer."

They both looked at the right wall of the cave. "This.. looks wrong," Michael said.

"How?"

Michael placed his hand on it. "It feels weird. Like a projector."

Suddenly Michael went a few steps back when he heard a weird noise.

It was indeed a projector.

_"I told you Dad would find us, yet you keep coming!"_

_"Don't whine Michael.."_

_"Whine?! Me?! We got punished! Sam, we have to go!"_

_"Michael, you scared angel..."_

_"I am not scared!"_

_"Cool! Then we stay!"_

_"No, Sam, no!"_

"Yeah, that's totally Lucifer," Chloe said, as she crossed her arms.

"Yes well, let's go." Michael grabbed her and left.

Memories were embarrassing.

 _So,_ Michael thought, _Sam gotta be here. And that kidnapper. ~~I'll kill him~~ I'll punish that man._

They walked for minutes. To Michael, it felt hours. How many minutes had passed?!

It was quite dark, but they soon entered in a quite light area.

Michael looked around, but it was one thing that shocked him to the core.

"Oh my God."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really, really, apologize for this short chapter! I have to study, and this is the only thing I could come up to. Although, I think, we're coming to an end pretty soon.
> 
> Also, don't bother leaving comments! I love to read them :D
> 
> Have a good day/night!


	10. Chapter 10

Michael kneeled down and untied the chains. It was easy for him, angels were not affected.

Carefully, he took his brother in his arms. He wondered what Sa- Lucifer would say if he was awake. _"Stop carrying me like a baby!"_

He looked at Chloe who had tears in her eyes, and made a movement with his head, saying "come over here". She obeyed and came to him, until Michael used his wings and they were both at the precinct.

But he did not see the glowing bottle.

He hid his wings back in, quickly before any human could see it. 

"Oh God, that... that is awful," Michael heard. By the voice, it was Dan.

"Yeah. Awful," he repeated.

"H..have you found the.. you know."

"The cure? No, still not. Although I am close. I hope so."

Dan nodded. "We eh, we got the killer. He's in jail, behind bars, and wont escape any time soon. But he refused to say anything."

"Thank you for letting me know. Tell Ella Lopez she doesn't have to worry."

"Yeah, sure dude."

Michael used his wings again to go to the penthouse.

There, he carefully put his brother on the bed and looked at how he looked.

Dark bags under the eyes – pale, very pale. He looked like a pale white zombie. – wings that popped out, _pure black._

This was worse what Michael ever expected.

Grabbing his brother's hand, he prayed to Him. 

Asking Him to save his brother.

His brother.

His light.

His flame.

His everything.

They were two sides of the same coin, like a Yin and Yang. They had different personalities and minds, different fashion style, yes, but otherwise, the same.

Without his brother – without the Lightbringer...

...he was nothing.

And he would never be someone then.

* * *

Michael had worked for days. Days to find the cure. Or weeks. He wanted to be quick.

He also called Chloe to keep an eye on his brother – not like he could do anything.

Michael tried again.

He opened the book on page 896.

And took a little bottle.

_Add a feather of an angel._

He did. He didn't took his own of course, but took one. It wasn't from an actual angel, just angel wings. Like a doll. But the wings were real, and so, he could take out a feather without hurting someone.

_Add a star._

He did. His brother used to make stars, he used some.

_Add a black color to it._

He did. It was something called "paint" that Trixie gave him. And it worked.

_Add._

That was when he kept failing.

It just said "add".

Nothing more.

He gave up and threw the bottle in the sink. That was when Chloe stormed in.

"Lucifer," she said, crying and her voice shaking.

Michael started to panic inside, but he tried to stay calm. "What is wrong?"

"Lucifer. I.. I don't hear him breathing well. It's getting slow."

_No._

Michael ran to check if it was true. He knew it was, but he wanted to hear himself. 

And it was true.

Lucifer was breathing slowly.

_He was dying._

Michael panicked. Running to the book, he looked at how the cure should look like.

It was set in a bottle like poison, sparkling a little and it was red.

Where did he see that before?

_"Oh my God."_

_"Typical Lucifer."_

_"I am not scared!"_

The cave! It was there!

"Stay here," he ordered Chloe and she nodded.

Michael unfurled his wings and went back to the caves as fast as he could.

He ignored the projector wall, ignored the bars, ignored completely everything and found his way back to where he found his brother.

_Lucifer was tied up against a chair. His hands were in chains of Hell._

Michael forced himself to be quicker.

_His wings were pure black a few feathers taken off. He was pale. Next to him was a big bottle with his blood. Blood loss._

Michael kept looking around.

_There was a bottle on the left table, along with a blade. On the ground was dried black blood._

Bottle!

Michael grabbed the bottle, cure. It looked the same as the one in the book.

He could practically cry of happiness, but his brother's life was on the line.

Flying away, quicker than ever, he got to the penthouse.

"I have the cure! I have it!"

He ran to the bedroom, and grabbed Lucifer's hand. "Don't worry brother. You're safe."

Michael opened the bottle. He opened his brother's mouth too.

"Here goes nothing."

And Michael poured it – the cure.

Everything, all of it, until it was empty.

He heard coughing.

Michael could jump in the sky. Lucifer was alive!

And still breathing.

"Get... out.. of my... face."

Michael chuckled and left his brother alone, giving him sleep.

The only thing his brother had to have, was rest, and fun.

And so he would get.

* * *

Seconds passed. Seconds went into minutes, minutes into hours. Hours into days, weeks, months.

His brother became better.

It took a long time, but he became better.

Michael saw him sometimes sick and accompanied his brother then, to show him he wasn't alone.

Lucifer often went playing with Trixie and using his devil face to cheer up Charlie – what, for some reason, made the baby smile.

Trixie asked for flying everytime - but Chloe and Michael both refused. "Not yet, Trixie," Michael assured the little girl.

But even then, his brother became better.

It was dark. Michael was standing at the balcony, looking down at all the citizens of Los Angeles.

"Michael."

He didn't even turn around, it was Lucifer. 

"Everything okay, brother?"

He turned around this time and gave Lucifer a hand, so he wouldn't fall. 

"I am fine.

Thank you."

"Hm?"

"Thank you.. Michael.. for everything."

"I told you that I could do something this time. And I did. I couldn't let you suffer twice, Lucifer."

Lucifer his face turned mad. "No."

"No?"

"No Lucifer for you.

Samael only."

Michael grinned. "Samael, then, I promise, with my whole life and body-"

"Don't complicate things."

"I am not!"

"Whatever. You're the ugliest anyway."

Michael looked disgusted. "We look the same, moron!"

"Scared angel."

"Idiot."

"Loser."

"Devil."

"Angel."

They both smiled at each other. "Truly, Michael, thank you."

"Everything to save you. Promise."

And that was a promise Michael kept for his whole life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEWWWW THE ENDD
> 
> What a journey has it been, right? It was really fun for me to write all this! (Even though the concept was pretty weird, like black blood?)
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed!! Forgive me for any typo's or mistakes! 
> 
> Have a good day/night!


End file.
